


Lockdown

by Baby_babushka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: COVID-19, Comfort, Crying, ER nurse Finn, Emotional Shit, F/M, Fear, Masturbation, Orphan Rey, Pandemic - Freeform, Paranoia, Pining, Quarantine, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Shared Trauma, Smut, Working from Home, and they were ROOMMATES, background stormpilot, college student rey, emotional smut, grocery shopping as dates, idk what Poe does, insurance agent ben, lockdown - Freeform, rey and ben that's not 6 feet, social distancing, wierd quarantine dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: Newly homeless, Rey turns to her friend Finn for a place to stay. But with the Coronavirus Epidemic on the rise, she will get closer to Finn's roommate Ben than she ever expected.AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES.Oh my God they were roommates.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Arms struggling to hold her duffel bag, backpack, and suitcase, Rey nudged her foot against the door a couple times in an attempt at a knock. Her heart raced as she waited for an answer. She knew one was coming, she had called ahead, but with a day like she had, she had to be prepared to be kicked to the curb. 

The door swung open, and Rey was met with someone who definitely was  _ not _ Finn. He was tall, his head almost brushing the doorframe, and with a wide, toned chest in her face. He must be…

“Ben!” Finn called, joining the crowd around the door. “Rey, this is Ben, my roommate. Come on in, set down your stuff!”

She was ushered in by Finn, and she dumped her bags on their couch with a heavy breath. 

“Oh, peanut!” Finn cooed, sweeping her up into one of his famous hugs. She wouldn’t cry, not again, she has met her crying quota for the day. She could feel Ben lingering in the room, unsure of what to do. “Don’t worry, peanut, you’ll figure things out!” She smiled with a sniffle, turning back to the room.

“I’ve got one more load from my car-” she started.

“I’ll help,” Ben stated. She turned at the sound of his soft, deep voice. Jesus, with a roommate like that, she was going to have a hell of a time here. She nodded in thanks as they went down the stairwell of the apartment complex. Ben stopped on one of the landings. “Finn told me a bit, but...I’d like to know the whole story.” His eyes were the deepest brown, and were staring into her soul. 

“Yeah, today’s been pretty rough,” she began, leading him down the rest of the stairs towards her car in the parking lot. He lumbered along, listening. “Found out this morning that my asshole landlord decided to evict everyone in the building and run from the police. No idea why, might’ve gotten scared with that virus or whatever. I managed to find a storage space for my furniture, but I had to move all my shit out as fast as I could.” They reached her car, and opened up her trunk. Ben took two bags, mostly toiletries, and Rey grabbed her last bag of books and various school supplies. “I freaked out, obviously, and Finn was the first person I called. He offered to let me crash on his couch, so here I am,” she sighed. Ben looked at her strangely, like he knew how she was feeling. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and she believed him. 

“Thanks,” she replied. “The best I can do right now is take it day by day.”

“One day at a time. I’ve been there more times than I can count.” he admitted, turning to make the trek back up to the apartment. She followed. 

* * *

Rey awoke from a fitful sleep to the TV, the morning broadcast. She groggily sat up from her nest on Finn and Ben’s couch. She blinked a few times, seeing Ben standing by the TV, with the remote in one hand, and the other in his pocket.

“The coronavirus crisis has been officially deemed a pandemic by the CDC this morning. All state universities are now closed for the foreseeable future, with online instruction coming soon. All non-essential businesses will be closed. Essential businesses include grocery stores, auto shops, medical facilities, gas stations, and some fast food and restaurants. Health officials are advising to practice social distancing of strangers while out of your home. Stay at least 6 feet away from people you don’t live with, and sanitize surfaces frequently-”

Ben muted the TV.

“Shit,” Rey muttered. 

* * *

“Come on,” Ben urged, putting on a hoodie. He handed her a surgical mask while he donned his own. 

“Where?” she asked. “We can’t go anywhere, the state is in lockdown.”

“We’re going to the grocery store, don’t worry,” he replied as they went down the stairwell to his car. It was a nice newer model, with sleek but practical design. It fit him.

Well, not exactly. As he maneuvered into his seat and started the car, she noticed he was too tall for his own car. It was a bit cute, if she was being honest. Even cuter were the tips of his endearingly large ears peeking out of his hair.

Rey hoped he couldn’t see her blush. Unfortunately, he was quite observant.

When they pulled into the parking lot, she was surprised to see it packed with cars.

The inside was even worse. The place was nearly packed, and the new six feet rule went out the window. Rey felt a bit better since Finn had a supply of masks they could use, but it was still unnerving. 

Ben wiped down a cart and strode into the chaos, with Rey at his side.

\-----

“What do you mean they only have Penne Lisce?” Ben burst, standing in the pasta aisle. “Penne Lisce is a war crime!”

Rey shrugged and put the last three bags of the noodles in the cart with a smile.

\-----

“I’m deeming ice cream a necessity,” Rey proclaimed, reaching under Ben to get to the freezer. She could feel the heat of him through his sweater, and her knees went a little weak as she turned around. He loomed over her, with that strange look on his face.

He glanced down at the two tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“Agreed,” he nodded.

\-----  
  


“I thought they were out of toilet paper?” Ben asked as Rey shoved a 24-pack in their cart. “How did you get it?”

“Told the lady that had four packs I was pregnant and having digestive issues. Finally put that acting class to use, even brought on the waterworks,” she smirked, pulling the cart along the aisle.

She didn’t see the look of reverence on Ben’s face.

* * *

Ben and Rey lumbered up the stairwell with their provisions. Rey couldn’t help feeling a little victorious. They got almost everything on their list, even toilet paper and a bottle of hand sanitizer!

“Let me take that,” Ben said, taking the shopping bags from her so she could open the door with her brand new key to the apartment.

Before she could close the door after entering, Ben lifted five large bags of groceries onto the table. Rey swore she could almost see his biceps flexing, and she could definitely see his broad shoulders working hard under his hoodie. 

“Thanks, I was starting to lose feeling in my fingers,” she chucked, face flushed. They unloaded their haul in silence, and Rey couldn’t help but notice how well they worked together, and could put everything away without any awkward bumps. Not that she would mind bumping into him.

That wish came true as her mind wandered, and she got a faceful of muscle with a yelp. She almost toppled over in surprise, but his large, warm hands met her hips and steadied her. She found her feet again, and found his eyes locked on hers.

She couldn't help but glance at his plump lips.

He cleared his throat, backing up. Of course. Roommate, crashing on couch, homeless, yeah. He wouldn’t want anything to do with her. A broke college student.

“You good there?” he asked, breathing a little hard.

“Yeah,” she squeaked. “I should..uh-I should check my school email.”

“I should call my work, yeah,” he stammered in reply as they separated.

Ben walked briskly to his room and Rey plopped down on the couch. Why couldn’t she control herself around him? He was an absolute snack, and nice, and - she shook her head in her hands.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was going to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey scrolled through her phone, inundated with posts about quarantine, COVID-19 memes, and news articles. She had checked her school email a while ago, and she along with all other students would be given two weeks of no classes in order for the professors and instructors to move their curriculums online.

She sighed.

She hadn’t seen Finn since she arrived last night, but she knew he was needed at the hospital. He was extremely dedicated to his job as an ER nurse, and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was experiencing on the front lines.

She shot him off a quick text, hoping he would see it during one of his few breaks.

“Wishing you luck and protection today!”

No, that sounded like an old church woman.

“Stay safe. You’ve got this.”

There, that’s better. Sent.

Looking around the front room, Rey took in her options of what to do today. She didn’t have school, and all her projects were finished. She couldn’t clean her apartment, since she didn’t have one anymore. Another passtime popped into her head, but no, no that was more than inappropriate, and she was a guest. But she hadn’t showered yet today...maybe…

“You good?” Ben’s voice broke through her internal conflict. She looked up, startled, to see him standing near her perch on the couch, sipping from a black coffee mug.

“Yeah,” she replied shakily. “Just a lot to think about.” her eyes darted away. How could he be so attractive without doing anything?

He hummed in agreement and took another sip of his coffee. She watched as his throat bobbed as he swallowed, and their eyes met for a split second.

“I should take a shower,” she decided, standing and grabbing her toiletry bag and a change of clothes. “Get all those germs off of me.”

“Good idea,” Ben agreed, watching her scamper into the bathroom. She didn’t hear the small sigh he let out.

* * *

Rey tried, she really did. 

But a quick five minute shower turned into an impromptu masturbatory session. 

Plunging her fingers into her slick entrance, she muffled her moans by biting her lip. Fingertips swirled over her clit, and she imagined it was Ben’s fingers, Ben’s hand pleasuring her.

She hit an angle that made her knees weak, and a small sound escaped her. In the back of her mind, she knew she was taking too long, that it’s suspicious, but the thought is thrilling.

She feels like a creep, fantasizing over someone she met last night. But Ben’s chocolate eyes come unbidden in her mind, and she wishes she could sink her fingers into his thick, luscious hair. She wanted to clutch his shoulders as he drives into her, fucking her so good that she can’t remember her own name.

“Rey?”

Fuck.

“Yeah?” She squeaked over the sound of the water rushing around her. Her fingers slowed to a stop.

“I forgot that I did laundry last night, there-um, there aren’t any clean towels in there, so, uh, I’m leaving some outside the door, so… I’ll be in my room you can just-uh, come get them when you’re done.” Did he...did he sound nervous?

“Thanks!” She said quickly. “I’m almost done!”

“Okay,” he said quietly, and she could almost see his little nod and how he would lumber away.

Sure that he was out of earshot, she resumed her session, and quickly found herself tipping over the edge, biting her lip hard enough to bruise as she came around her fingers.

She turned off the shower. 

Sure enough, out in the hallway, were two towels neatly folded by the door. 

Towels now in tow, she dried herself off. Wrapping one around her torso, and using the other to one to dry her hair, she caught something. A scent.

She pressed her nose into the towel, and was met with the smell of detergent, but also something warm, slightly spicy and comforting. She felt even more like a creep, huffing the smell of the guy she was crushing on. 

Rey dressed and stuffed one of his towels in her backpack.

* * *

That evening, Ben had cooked dinner for them, and leftovers for Finn. He made chicken risotto with mushrooms and broccoli. It smelled divine.

Rey was lured out into the kitchen by the smell, and leaned against the counter as she watched Ben cook.

“Smells good,” she remarked, and immediately blushed, remembering how she had huffed in his scent on the bath towel.

“Thanks,” he replied with a small smile. “It’s a family recipe. My mom would make it when I had a bad day, and I thought it might be comforting right now.”

Rey wasn’t prepared for that.

“Sounds perfect,” she said.

“Yeah?” He asked, turning to her with unsure eyes.

“Yeah,” she responded with a smile. Breaking eye contact, she gestured to her phone, saying,” Finn won’t be back until very late tonight, so it’s just us for now.”

“I figured, he’s got a very important job to do,” Ben nodded, draining the rice.

“What do you do for work? I heard you typing a bit.”

“Figures,” he chuckled, and oh, wasn’t that a nice sound. “I’ve been told I’m a loud typer.” He transferred the rice to the broth sauce he had simmering in a pan. “I work for RA Insurance, I’m a representative and customer advocate.”

“That sounds so interesting, I just fix old cars on the weekends,” Rey sighed.

“No, no, you don’t have a desk job, that’s so much more interesting,” Ben argued as he put the finishing touches on the risotto. “Could you grab two bowls? They’re in the upper cabinet to my right.”

Rey hopped up and did as he asked. She turned to him with the two bowls, and was met with him inches away, with a serving spoon full of the risotto. He stared at her for a moment before serving the risotto into both bowls. Cheeks flaming, Rey went ahead and grabbed a spoon and sat at the dining table.

Ben set his food down before asking, ”Drink?”

Rey already had two spoonfuls of the hot risotto burning her mouth.

“What?” She asked around the chewed food.

“Do you, uh, want a drink...or some water? I think we have soda too…”

“Water sounds great, thank you,” she replied. And she was thirsty, in more ways than one. Before she knew it, there were two glasses of ice water on the table, and Ben Solo sitting across from her.

They both ate in silence for a moment or two, before Ben broke the silence.

“Do you like it? The risotto.”

“It’s great, thank you,” she said with a smile. Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or was Ben blushing? She could see the red tips of his ears peeking out of his hair. Again, endearing as hell.

“Thanks,” he said a little roughly. He cleared his throat. “I’m glad you like it.” She paused mid bite at the tone of his voice. She believed him, that he really was glad. There was a softness in his eyes and some sort of...awe? She wasn’t sure.

The rest of dinner went a bit more smoothly, and their conversation consisted mostly of small talk. Until Ben surprised her.

”So you...do you have someone?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting her eyes. 

“Someone?” She asked. She wanted to know what he meant, and why he asked.

“A significant other, a boyfriend, girlfriend, lover of unspecified gender?” He babbled a bit, fiddling with his spoon.

Rey’s face heated, and she wished he would look her in the eye.

“I don’t,” she answered, a bit solemnly. “I don’t have anyone.” Her eyes teared up, and her throat tightened against her will. Shit, she was dragging in all her issues with this situation, wasn’t she? “Sorry, I’m just tired,” she said, bringing her dishes to the sink with shaky hands. As she tried to go to her room, she was met with Ben in her path, hands raised in some sort of calming pose.

”Sorry, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“No, no, it’s just me, me and my stupid shit, it’s fine,” now she was the one babbling. She felt a strong, soft hand on her arm.

“Nothing is stupid about you, Rey, okay?” He stated, trying to meet her eyes. “Being alone like that isn’t something to be ashamed of. I’m alone too.”

”But you’re not alone! You have your mother, you have family recipes and all that good shit, I have nothing!” She burst, tears tracking down her face. “My parents left me at the police station, they didn’t want me!”

She pushed past him, trying to get somewhere private, but she remembered she was sleeping on her couch, maybe she could lock herself in the bathroom-

Ben’s arms surrounded her, halting her in place. He was a fucking tree to begin with, and she didn’t want to move anywhere anyway.

She realized she was sobbing and blubbering into his shirt, undoubtedly ruining it with her snot.

“You’re not alone, Rey,” he murmured into her hair. His arms tightened a little, and a large hand was stroking her back. He clutched his back a little more.

“Neither are you,” she whispered back. She felt his chest expand with a strained breath.


End file.
